


Boxman Raws Professor Venomous And it Rules

by Puregold



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Biting, Boxman has a big fuckin dick, Comedy (a lil bit), First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not in general just the first time they fucked each other, P.V. gets fucked so hard he almost loses consciousness, Penis In Vagina Sex, Professor Venomous is trans an theres nothin u can do to stop me, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: A continuation of this fic: archiveofourown.org/works/13703661





	Boxman Raws Professor Venomous And it Rules

We walk back to his lab together after he parks, arm-in-arm, and once inside he turns on a single light in the kitchen and smiles.

He presses his arms against my shoulders and leans down to whisper in my ear. "I want you to do to me what you did to that track today."

"Uh..." I pause in confusion. "Destroy you?"

He lets out a breathy chuckle. "Close. You fucked it over~"

I let out a giddy cackle, grinning from ear-to-ear before replying with, "How can I deny such a simple request?"

Seconds later his mouth is on mine and I'm cupping his face, kissing him deeply as he wraps his arms around me. It's intimate, clumsy and rough. At one point he nibbles at my lip, and I could be imagining it but he seems almost _needy_. Of course, who am I to tease?

I grip his hips, clawing at his sides a bit as I feel him up and rub over his ass- he has a nice bubble butt and I've wanted to touch it since the moment I met him. He seems to approve, sighing and grabbing a fistful of my hair as he pulls me closer, our bodies pressed flushed against each other. I waste no time in sliding my hands down his thighs, giving them a quick squeeze before pulling up his dress and sliding my fingers up to his-

Wait, what the fuck? "Boxman." He says, rushed and flustered, blushing intensely as he pulls his lips from mine and stares at me wide-eyed. "I'm transgender."

"O-Oh!" I blush. "Well, alright! That's- it's no problem!" I've grown up with some trans friends, this isn't exactly anything new to me.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner, I- A-Ahh!" He breathes in sharply and shuts his eyes, biting his lip as he rests my head on his shoulder. I cut him off by dragging my fingers along the length of his entrance and rubbing at his fat pretty clit.

I chuckle. "No need to apologize, I definitely don't mind." I then continue rubbing my fingers along his vagina and clit until he starts to get wet.

I can hear him breathing heavily in my ear, earning soft moans and sighs from him as I go. He claws at my back, clenching his thighs and shaking as he bites at my shoulder. I smirk, blushing as I slide a couple fingers up inside him and start rubbing along his walls. I won't lie, having Venom melt in my arms like this is, well, very pleasing, and I can't help but begin to grind against him as I finger-blast him. I'm rock hard at this point, breathing heavily, knowing that I can only keep toying with him like this for so much longer.

I savor every moment of it, shivering as Professor Venomous unbuttons my shirt, kissing and biting at the exposed skin as he does. I pull my fingers out of him, and he lets out a needy whine as I do before I cast my shirt to the floor and undo my tie.

He, however, is still fully clothed, and I intend to change that. Unable to hold back my lust for him any longer, I grab his ass forcefully and lift him up. He yelps a bit in shock before wrapping his legs around my waist and sinking his nails into my back, my cock aching in anticipation to fuck him as it rubs right against his dress through the fabric of my pants. It's clumsy and rough as I drop him down on the floor against his living room sofa, hand quickly finding the zipper to his dress and yanking it down. I then grab his dress by the hem and practically rip it off before throwing it to the floor.

Once his dress is off, I take a moment to fully appreciate the view of Professor Venomous, naked and presenting himself to me. His legs are spread and I can see his vagina in full, as well as a thick coat of precum soaking his inner thighs. Its shaved, and a slightly darker shade of purple than the rest of him, and it seems to be yearning for me, almost _hungry_ to have my cock deep inside him. I can't help but shiver at the thought as I surge forward, gently tracing my hand over his throat. He seems to get even _more_ excited, clenching his thighs around my waist and inhaling sharply. His face has a gorgeous purple tint to it, and his makeup is slightly smudged, his eyes yearning for me.

I slowly release him, hand now tracing over his chest and collarbones as I nibble at his exposed neck. He sighs softly, arms snaking around my back as he pulls me closer. "Please, God, Boxxy- I can't fucking take it anymore, just get inside me. Please."

Hearing him back for me like that sends me over the edge, and I lick my lips before pulling away and pulling off my pants. "Turn around and bend over." I command, and he shivers at the thought of being ordered around like that.

He does exactly what I ask, resting his belly and head over the couch as I bite at the back of his neck. "Condom?"

He pulls one out of the side of his heel (his shoes are still on) and smirks at me. "It's XL, I hope thats not too small~"

I blush profusely, grinning as I snatch the condom from his hand and slide it on. "Well, normally I'd have to get them custom made, but I'm sure this'll work."

I then grab ahold of his hips, sinking in my nails as I position the tip of my cock to his entrance and slam inside him. The sensation is amazing, I feel myself gliding along his slick walls as I thrust in and out of him. The feeling must be mutual, since he's clenching himself around me and moaning up a frenzy.

"Ohhh!! Oh! Ah! God, fuck, please!! Hah! Hah!" He continues choking out a beautiful cacophany of moans, clutching at the cushions for dear life as I repeatedly slam him against the couch. I graze my claws over his juicy, plump ass as I sink my teeth into his shoulder and leave a dark hickey.

I then give his cheeks a squeeze, before rearing back my hand and giving it a strong _slap_. He yelps in shock, tensing up and clenching around my cock. "Hhng!~ Ah, fuck..."

I take that as permission, rearing back my other hand before giving him another powerful slap on the opposite cheek. He tenses again, gasping as he does, and I begin to rub the bruises into his ass as I coo at him.

"Such a pretty sight, you on your knees like that~" He blushes at my comment, smirking as he huffs out a reply.

"Anything for my most- hnng- trusted- trusted business-" He cuts off, shaking and panting heavily as I grab a handful of his hair and yank him upright, pressing his back flush against me as I press a hand against his adams apple.

"Shh, I know." I soothe, removing my hand from his throat as I snake down his belly, hand gliding over a rather peculiar small lump in his lower abdomen.

He gulps, and I quickly put two and two together, realizing that between his rather small body and my rather, well, _large_ girth, that he has expanded... Quite a bit to make room for me. I smirk, before pressing down on the lump tender and careful. He immediately cries out my name, expelling even more precum out of his tight little pussy as he does.

"Oh fuck, oh please, please, I- I'm close!" He pants heavily, eyes foggy and distant from the intense pleasure he must be feeling as I quicken the pace, holding him back as I slam inside him.

I'm not far off, and I begin to feel a hot pit build and burn inside me as I fuck him. Only a couple more thrusts and he tenses up, gripping my thighs for dear life as he shakes. He's cumming, expelling a thick white fluid down his thighs and all over my cock as he moans, loud and deep, in pure ecstasy. The second he comes down from his high, he slumps over the couch, panting heavily and trembling, unable to hold himself up for even a second longer.

And thats what sends me soaring over the edge- the fact that I fucked him so hard he lost consciousness for a second- and I soon feel the hot pit in my gut expel out of my dick and swell up the condom in Proffesor Venomous.

I pull out, and the both of us are exhausted as I peel off the condom and toss it in the nearby trash bin. We're both panting, wild and sporaddic, and the two of us lay down on the floor together, my arm wrapped around him protectively.

I can't help but stare at him as we recover. The deep shade of purple highlighting his face, the glossy look in his eyes, the way his whole body trembles as the last few waves of pleasure make their way through him? And to think _I_ did that to him? Purely magical.

I growl slightly as I kiss his cheek. "You drive me fuckin crazy." 

He smiles, laughing through a sigh as he replies. "Well, I should certainly hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> ZHFNHNFZNFZDHMGHDG  
> I'm gay & trans & horny so enjoy lol


End file.
